


Restricted

by booty_25



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booty_25/pseuds/booty_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being locked up in your house your whole life. Never allowed to go outside. Your house though, is a workshop. Mistletoe St. North has always wanted to go into battle, go outside, meet the children that believed in her. Mistletoe's life isn't so far lived to its full potential. She doesn't want to be locked up inside anymore, she wants to go outside.   But there's a reason. Someone is waiting to take her, kidnap her, for her power. He wants to take over the world. For his own personal reasons.  Mistletoe is put in a whirlwind of danger and sacrifice. The least thing she expected to run into her life was love.  What happens if she finds love? What happens if she's put into battle? What happens when she loses the ones that held a special place in her heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I left my room as usual and walked down to my daddy's workshop. He was whistling and working away. I saw him walk by, "Hi daddy." 

Usually I flew over to him, Today, I could barely muster up enough energy to walk. 

"Good morning, Mist- Whats the problem?" He said cheerfully, then worried.

"Oh, nothing. Just had another rebellion." I said with a weak giggle. I felt myself begging to lose the feeling in my legs, and I broke down on the ground. I was on my knees when my dad picked me up, carried me to my room, and set me down on my bed.

The rebellion was stopped so I could walk, yet again. I walked into the kitchen where the elves were making cookies for my dad. I was on the verge of crying when I opened up a new carton of hot chocolate and poured myself some. I looked down and saw the elves tying Christmas lights around my legs. They always made me laugh. I could see my feet getting farther off of the ground and the elves were jumping in an effort to get ahold of the lights. 

I did backflips! I was ecstatic that I could fly again! I flew down to the workshop and knocked on the outside of my father's window. "Hi daddy!" I shouted.

"Misty! I see you can fly again. Now get back inside before you catch a cold!" My father is extremely protective of me. I'm barely allowed to go to the Yeti villiage to visit Keith, Kennedy, and Jazmina. 

My dad and I were marveling at the new ice toy he had made. It was a little train on a big track and we both laughed like children. I loved it when my dad made new toys. The toy went off the track and was demolished when a Yeti burst into the room. He muttered something which translates to, "The globe."

"Whats wrong with it?" My father replied. All of us stormed out of the room. I was quickly flying over to where it was. I looked at the globe and flew around it. 

"Daddy? I don't see any- AHH!" I shrieked. A cloud of black sand crept over me and trapped me in two hands. I was frightened. I was let go and flew away from the platform, I landed in front of my dad, and he grabbed me and hugged me tight. We both looked at the globe when a silouette of Pitch circled the globe. 

"No.." I said in astonishment.

"It can't be." My father said, also astonished. His expression changed from astonished to angry. " I'm going to call upon the others. Make preparations we are going to have company." He commanded.

"Oh, daddy? Can i please pull the trigger thingy? PLEASE? You promised!" I pleaded.

"Fine, just make sure you do it right." He announced. 

"I promise I'll do it right." I went onto the command board and found the trigger. I pulled up, turned it, then down, sending a light across the world. 

The first guardian to arrive was Aunt Toothiana, the tooth fairy. She is the guardian of memory. The second person to show up was Uncle Bunnymund, guardian of hope. Last, but not least, Uncle Sandy showed up. Uncle Sandy is the guardian of dreams.

My father talked while I listened, sat in a lounge chair, and drank my hot chocolate. My dad and Bunny got in a little squabble. I flew over and quieted them. I saw Uncle Sandy trying to get our attention. I walked over and glanced at him.

"Hey! Sandy is trying to tell us something." I read the signs that he showed above his head, looked up at the moon, and thanked Sandy.

"Manny?"

"New arrival." my dad whispered.

"Really?" I smiled up at the moon. Suddenly, a huge rock rose from the floors. The same thing happened when I was born. A vision came above it soon after. 

This time a boy with a staff. The boy seemed my age, white hair, and a staff. I looked and said, "Wait, Is that?"

My dad cut me off'

"Jack Frost." He said with a smile. I looked at my dad.

Bunny and I said simuletaneously, "Oh you cannot be serious!"

We looked at eachother and laughed. I looked at the glowing figure. There could possibly be some potential in him. He has broken into my room before and we looked at each other. It was only about two weeks ago. I remembered him well.

As Bunny was leaving, I asked if I could go with him. He made me go ask my dad before I did so. I flew to him and begged my dad to let me go. He finally agreed and Bunny and I left. We went to a little town called Burgess. 

What a quaint little town! I thought. I started singing "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton.

I looked at all the children playing and being free. Not being held captive in a large building with elves and yetis. I sat down by a tree. I looked around. At everything and everyone. This is the first time I had ever gone outside of my home. It was interesting, so interesting, I lost track of Bunny. 

When I was able to sing, it brought world peace. From that same age, I was told that if I ever get lost, I should sing the safe song, so I began.

Help, I need somebody,

Help, not just anybody,

Help, you know I need someone, help.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never needed anybody's help in any way.

But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,

Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Soon enough, I saw Bunny bounding towards me with a worried look on his face. I flew over to him and was now reassured that I wasn't going to be alone. 

"We'd best be getting back to the pole. Your father probably didn't want you to sing the Safe Song. Let's hope he didn't hear it."

"What about Jack?" I replied.

"He's on his way." Bunny said with a smile, and we left to go back to the pole.


	2. Chapter 2

We went back to the pole. I took a portal, and Bunny took his tunnels. Bunny beat me to the pole, but before I could reach them, they fought because of the Safe Song. I was too far away to break it up. 

They continued, not realizing that I was screaming in pain. Tooth and Sandy flew over to me to help. We went to the other side of the workshop on one of Sandy's dream clouds that he made for me. 

"Stop! Stop it! Please?" I broke down on my knees as I watched them fight. I looked at Tooth and Sandy. They couldn't help much either. I started to sing.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round.

Help me, get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me.

They stopped fighting and turned to me. The two made up and I began to fly. I saw a portal out of the corner of my eye. I watched as a big red bag came out, along with Gary and Steve. I yelped in fright and hid behind everyone. I peeked between them and saw Jack Frost come out of the bag slowly. I looked away scared. 

My father started talking to him and this whole celebration started. Jack picked up his staff, and slammed it down on the floor. Making a huge gust of cold, Winter wind. I was smacked into the fireplace. Tooth looked back at me, I assured her that I was okay.

"What makes you think I would want to be a guardian?" Jack said. I was about to pop out and tell him why, but I didn't. Everything went into an awkward silence for a while.

When suddenly, my father busted out laughing.

"Of course you do." My father replied with the most serious expression on his face. 

"You're all hard work and deadlines! I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a guardian." He said with a lazy expression. I'm already sick of this attitude he has. I could feel my face burning up with anger. I was being held down by two yetis, who, eventually, had to take me out of the room when no one was looking. 

I drank some herbal tea and flew back to hide behind my father. They were talking about my best friend, Manny. 

"'Pick?' You think we pick? No. You were chosen, like we were all chosen. By man in moon." My father was getting a bit agrivated.

"Wait. The man in the moon. He talks to you?" Jack had made a slight change to the subject.

"You see? You cannot say 'No.' It is destiny." My father said.

Jack returned, "W-Why wouldn't he tell me that himself? After 300 years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout? Thinking of, of new ways to bribe children? Nooo no. That is NOT for me! No offense." He was angry at Manny for some unexplicable reason. It seemed as if he didn't like the idea of Manny choosing him to be a special immortal being. Like Tooth, Like Bunny! Like my dad and I.

Bunny spoke up, "Ho-H- How is that not offensive?" Oh no, please do not get in a fight. I don't want to have to force myself to break them up. Please?

" You know what I think. I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean whats this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny continued.

" Have you ever heard of a snow day? I know its no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Please, dear god, no.

"But none of them believe in you, do they? You see, your invisible, Mate. Its like you don't even exist." My flying ability went ka-put. I found walking was easier.

" Bunny! Enough!" Tooth interrupted. I couldn't agree more.

" No." Oh god, What now? 

" The kangaroo's right."

Okay, I have just about HAD IT with his smart mouth. 

" Th-The what? What'd you call me? I'm no Kangaroo mate."

" Oh! And this whole time I thought you were. If your not a kangaroo, then what are you?"

" I'm a bunny. The EASTER Bunny. People believe in me." I'm doing something about this right now. I parted through my father and Tooth. Interrupting their little squabble.

"ENOUGH! I have just about HAD IT! Stop fighting right now! It hurts!" I was so angry I could feel my face burning with rage. No one stopped me.

"Bunny! You should know better! You know it hurts ME when people fight or start a war. I'M DONE WITH IT! AND YOU," I turned towards Jack who was floating above the floor, the look of love in his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT HURTS WHEN PEOPLE FIGHT. IT HURTS ME! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW BECAU- its my fault now. Isn't it?" Realizing what exactly I was doing.

"Um. Yes. It is." My father said, scared because no one had ever seen me yell, or ever angered. 

"Haha oops." I stopped yelling and sat down. It always helped. I flew up to the globe and laid down to look out at Manny.

I saw everybody looking at me. I flew back over to everyone. 

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, " I said turning to Jack, "I haven't properly introduced myself."

"You sure haven't." He said, dazed by something. 

"I'm Mistletoe St. North, and I take it you are the famous Jack Frost?" I said giggling.

"Whatever you want to call me." He said, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. Our bodies were pressed against eachother and I could feel his cold breath on my face. My eyes turned blue, I could feel it. 

"Um. Could you please let go of me?" I said after a little bit. 

"Oh um yeah. Sorry." He said, blushing a pretty light rosy color. I giggled. I turned to my father, who I could sense he was getting angry. He didn't let me go outside. There's no WAY he's going to let me be a significant other to the record holder on the naughty list. I didn't like him. I don't. I-I do. I do like him. 

I like Jack Frost.


End file.
